


Shattered

by FiliAtYourService



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Good Brother Merle, M/M, Merle Dixon Lives, Shane Being an Asshole, Shane Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8131385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiliAtYourService/pseuds/FiliAtYourService
Summary: Daryl saved Merle just at the last moment, the Governor is dead and everything is going good at the Prison. Merle decided to stay with the group and Shane just can't stand it. Hell he could hardly stand Daryl and now he hears he has to deal with two rednecks? Nuh uh, not gonna happen. It's already bad enough that he has to listen to his affair love bird having sex with his 'best friend' every fucking night, he's gonna make sure things change by any means necessary.





	1. Chapter 1

After catching a nice buck earlier in the afternoon and dragging the catch back to their little set up by himself Daryl had spent the rest of the evening cleaning it and shit. 

The group ate a little late because of it but damn at least they'd have plenty of meat for a while.

As he normally did he wanted to reset the snares before he turned in for the night normally around nine...ish is when he went on out which was no different than today.

However, it was roughly midnight when he finally came back to the group. 

Resetting the snares had taken longer than he'd expected. One of the snares had broken and he wanted to fix it so he worked on the damn thing for almost an hour and a half until he came to the conclusion that he didn't have the right tools with him to fix it right now.

At the current moment he was heading back to his tent for some much wanted and needed rest, grumbling softly to himself as he walked across the moonlit pavement about how he was on the verge of punching Shane's prettyboy face in.

Shane made a big scene about him returning back so late, scolding him for making Carol worry, for stressing Rick out so that he had to listen to Shane bitch on and on about Daryl might need help. 

Asshole.

He ain't no kid, he's a god damned adult and that fucker ain't gonna tell him shit. 

The two sat there hooting and hollering at each other for about ten minutes before Carol managed to calm him down and invited him to come sit with her she'd warm the food she'd saved for him. 

Honestly he was so hungry that he couldn't even refuse, not that he didn't want to be around the woman naw, he cared a lot for the woman but damn he was running on fumes and god he was tired. 

So it was nearing one in the morning he imagined and now he was finally reaching his tent to get some sleep. 

He'd never been so happy to see a camping tent in his fucking life.

To be completely truthful Daryl was really glad Merle wasn't here to see the fight between him and Shane. He knew Merle probably would have clobbered his ass in front of everyone. 

His older brother was supposed to be back tomorrow at some point, he had departed the prison a couple days ago with Maggie, Michonne, and Glenn for a supply run. 

It was really nice having his brother back by his side, though convincing him had been harder than a simple stroll through hell. Christ his brother was so fucking stubborn. 

In the end what ended up making him coming around was when he nearly died trying to save his ass from the Governor. 

He'd walked in just as the fucker had a gun drawn on Merle and without even thinking he'd lunged at the man tackling him to the ground.

The gun had gone off as they were falling to the ground though and he found himself shot at point blank in the stomach. 

Luckily the impact of the fall had knocked the gun from the man's hand and it had gone skidding across the floor, in a fit of rage Merle had retrieved it and shot the Governor in the back of the head. 

Merle had stood there above him cussing him out for being a dumb shit and told him to get his ass up that they had to leave before the walkers came hoarding in, but he was in so much pain and he was on the verge of passing out. 

**~ Flashback ~**

_A loud bang had his ears ringing uncomfortably, he'd felt the blood paint his face with crimson flecks before the Governor's larger frame collapsed on top of him unmoving in a heap of dead weight, blood pooled through the fabric covering his chest where the man's head now lay._

_He felt like the entire room was spinning, and despite the fact that his vision was obscured by a blurry fog he could make out a silhouette he could only assume was Merle moving quickly towards where he lay underneath the dead man._

_Merle kicked the body off of him with a violent swing of his booted foot, and the body of the Governor rolled a couple times before stopping to lay on his back neck snapping sickly to the left facing away from the two._

_Daryl couldn't be certain if that was his brother's body shaking with rage or just the effects of the room acting like a damn kaleidoscope… knowing his brother though, he just went with the first thought. Being the hothead that he was._

_“Are you tryin' to get killed boy!? Since when did my baby brother become stupid enough to jump in front of a loaded gun! I taught ya better than to act like a reckless fool, hell's the matter wit'chu!”_

_Even though Merle's voice was muffled from the thrumming in his head he was able to make out every word._

_Merle was suddenly kneeling beside him glaring angrily into his eyes, he quieted down for a moment to pull up his shirt and inspect the wound._

_A yelp tore free from Daryl's throat when his older brother's hands pushed around the wound and prodded at it trying to determine if the bullet was still there._

_His brother sneered cruelly at his cry of pain, and smacked him roughly upside the head, the way he usually did to scold him if he did or said something stupid._

_“Yeah, hurts don't it? O' course it does, y'all just jumped at a man with a loaded gun and done got yourself shot, you crazy sumbitch! Bullet's still in there an' now ole Merle's gonna have to dig it out later!” he snarled angrily.  
He opened his mouth to speak but instead erupted in a fit of ragged coughs and he suddenly felt breathing becoming increasingly difficult like something was lodged in the back of his throat preventing him from getting air. _

_“We gotta go boy! I ain't gonna go out by being killed by the abomination! Get up or do you want me to leave your ass here!”_

_Daryl's eyes widened in horror finding himself unable to breath all the sudden, he struggled to move, roll over, get up, anything, but he couldn't get his body to listen._

_Merle growled in irritation, “Are you listening to me!”_

_He gasped for air and his body spasmed, his lungs were burning and Daryl started to understand that blood was rising in his throat. Dammit he was drowning in his own blood!_

_The older Dixon was getting more and poor pissed and he turned his head to look out the window when suddenly heard Walkers outside in the distance._

_He opened his mouth to yell at his baby brother again but stopped short when he turned to look at his brother's face._

_Lips were turning white and his neck was making small lurches forward as noises that resembled someone being strangled were resounding softly from the back of his throat._

_“Oh shit!” he cried suddenly realizing the situation was worse than he thought. He quickly rolled Daryl over onto his side and smacked him on the back to try to get his airways cleared._

_Blood came gushing out of his little brother's mouth like a fucking torrent._

_Daryl's body was trembling under his touch more than likely the pain, fear, emotion, god who knew._

_The blood kept erupting from his brother's lungs again, and again until finally Daryl laid there panting a strangled sob escaped him and Merle finally noticed tears coming from his brother's blue eyes._

_A snarl of a walker made Merle jump and he looked at the window and saw a deader staring at him through the dirty glass, jaw moving, teeth gnashing together in a chewing motion even though it was just chewing on air._

_Christ almighty he was so damn pissed._

_“D-do...don't … l-leave m'here….”_

_He turned his irritated gaze back to Daryl but all that anger just melted out of him right then and there._

_Daryl sobbed again and managed to grab at his wrist, “H… help… h-help me…. M-Merle….”_

_Merle felt bad now, did he really think he'd leave him?_

_Glancing one more time at the walkers outside, Merle turned to his brother and slid his right arm underneath his legs adjusting several times so that he wouldn't accidentally cut him with his prosthetic. and the other beneath his shoulders. “Shh, I got ya boy.”_

_He heaved his baby brother into his arms with a grunt of effort and Daryl yelped in agony as the action jostled his injury._

_“I think we should get on the fuck outta here baby brother, how bout you?”_

_Daryl nodded tiredly and buried his face in Merle's muscled chest, if there was one thing that he hated more than anything it had to be crying in front of his brother. It made him feel weak, and even though Merle knew the tears were already present he just wanted to hide them anyways, maybe listen to the soothing sound of his brother's heartbeat._

**~ End Flashback ~**

When Merle realized he didn't have the capability to even help himself, his older brother carried him. Fully intent on running with him in his arms to safety even if it killed him, shooting walkers that cornered them in the head with a single pistol that he had in his left hand as he balanced his weight on top of it. 

He was absolutely fearless and fierce like a lion, it was incredible really. 

Thankfully, they spotted some of Rick's group getting ready to take off in a vehicle back to the prison. They had actually started driving off and Merle chased them down like a madman for a few minutes before Rick finally spotted him in the rear-view mirror. 

The cab of the pickup hadn't any room left, but Merle scoffed and threw some of the supplies out of the bed and made room for the two of them. Rick had T-dog drive while he joined him and his brother in the bed of the pickup to try to stabilize the wound as best they could til they reached the prison. 

Merle didn't leave the group this time they'd been with Rick's group ever since then. Sure people got fed up with him… quite often… the crazy sonuvabitch had a mouth on him, and god knows he hated beign told what to do, but he'd actually gotten a bit better. 

Still racist as hell. Still a pervert. Still an arrogant asshole. 

… but he was more tolerable. 

He decided to move back outside again to keep Merle company, they shared the tent his brother just hadn't felt comfortable living in prison and he understood why so he didn't question.

Snapping out of his thoughts with a yawn Daryl started to unzip the entrance to his tent when he suddenly spotted a shadow behind him.

His eyes narrowed and he whirled around crossbow at the ready only to come face to face with Shane much to his surprise. 

After having a crossbow immediately shoved in his face the former officer of the law had raised his hands non-threateningly in a sign of surrender.

Daryl let out an irritated growl and lowered his crossbow, “Fucking Christ Shane! You tryin' to get killed, huh? I about shot your ass!” 

Shane lowered his hands with a scowl, “Yeah, I see that.” 

The redneck crinkled his nose as the distinct spicy smell of liquor on Shane's breath slammed into his face from where he stood about a foot's distance away.

An awkward silence broke out between the two men and Daryl was starting to feel a little uneasy. 

He shot an irritated glare at the other man. “What the hell do you want man?” 

Shane took a step forward eyes boring into him with a viscous intensity. “I want you to get your redneck trash of a brother and leave.”

Daryl's blue eyes flashed dangerously, “The hell'd you just say?! Never mind, get the fuck outta here, I ain't in any mood to deal with your bullshit tonight.” 

“Merle is nothing but trouble! He makes everyone uncomfortable!”

He scoffed at that, “And y'all don't?” 

The other man deadpanned, “What the hell are you talking about Dixon?” 

Daryl took a threatening step forward and poked Shane hard in the chest, “Ya think the rest of the group ain't wary of your ass Shane? With your random fits of rage. Saw what you did to Ed, yeah I agree the fucker deserved it, but holy shit Shane you almost killed him! Man, I can smell the booze clear over there. Ya've been shit-faced every night since Rick showed up and Lori ain't kneeling on the ground for you no more at night-”

Before Daryl could even register the sudden fury in Shane's eyes, yet alone the aggressive body posture that sprung up like a snake poised to strike a fist slammed into his face and he stumbled backwards his ankle twisted in a root from a nearby tree and he went crashing to the floor.

The redneck let out a pained hiss at the throbbing pain in his foot, Christ that hurt! 

A booted foot kicked his crossbow out of his reach where it landed in front of the entrance to his tent.

_'That piece of shit! How dare he touch MY crossbow!'_

He started to flip over so he could face the ex-lawman again, fuming as he did so. “What the fuck ma-” 

Shane's hand clamped over his mouth as he knelt behind him cutting him off and Daryl visibly bristled he started to struggle and he felt other man's knee plant itself between his shoulder blades to help keep him down. 

“I'm gonna borrow you for a bit, we need to have a talk you and me.” 

That feeling of unease was rapidly morphing into a wild panic that fed mostly on the vast confusion of the situation he suddenly found himself in.

A hand tangled in his hair and his head was yanked backwards forcing it back til his neck screamed in protest from the strain, deep chocolate brown eyes stared into his with something sinister.

“You Dixon's think you're invincible don't you? That since you hunt and shit, blow up a tank, shoot walkers like a pro that we owe you? That you're some saint or somethin'? Nah man, you don't know shit. Think that just because Merle killed the Governor that he walks on air? Your brother is a piece of trash, treats Lori like a whore and always tryin' to harass the ladies, a racist sonuvabitch who ain't worth nothin' just like you.” 

Shane's hand fell from his mouth to run along the soft flesh of his exposed throat, Daryl growled angrily. 

“Mo'fucker you don't know nothin' Merle's twice the man you are!” Daryl snarled, gathering all the saliva in his mouth before he spat right Shane's face where it landed on his brow.

A sharp pain filled his head when Shane delivered a brutal blow to his left temple. The blow left him reeling, vision fading in and out and he just stayed still in hopes to get the dizziness to go away.

The other man used the moment of vulnerability to snatch both the man's hands and cuff them behind his his back. 

Daryl seemed to snap out of it when his ears picked up the soft sound of the handcuffs clinking shut as they were fastened around his wrists. 

Panic started to seep into his veins, he had a feeling something bad was going to happen. 

None the less, he made his anger well known. He started struggling for all he was worth, wrists straining against the metal restraints to the point he knew he was going to have bruises, his back flexed and his legs shifted beneath him as he tried to gain some sort of leverage to force the man off of him.

“You piece of shit! What the fuck is this?! Best let me go now an' maybe I won't stomp your sorry ass into the god damned tar!” 

Shane's hand tangled in his hair once again and this time slammed his face into the pavement, Daryl let out a cry of pain as his vision swam once again before settling. 

“Fucking pig! I'm going to make you real sorry when I get out of these!” 

“That is if you ever do get out of those.” 

Daryl growled, “Fuck's that supposed to mean?”

Shane pulled his head back to look into his eyes again, the redneck could see them dancing with something sick and twisted through the haze from the alcohol. 

“I could just leave you out here like this. Unable to defend yourself, heh unless of course you know some karate shit but you don't strike me as that type Dixon.” 

“Fuck that, do it. What'll Rick say when he finds out you left someone out here to die. Ain't like you ain't done it before, or have you forgotten about Dale and Otis?”

His face was slammed into the hard surface of the pavement again and Daryl felt his lip split open this time, blood filled his mouth and he spat at the man again this time landing a direct shot above his lip. 

Shane whipped the blood tinted saliva off his face and glared hatefully at the younger man. He leaned in closer straddling his hips with his thighs and brought his body closer to his, keeping one hand still tangled in Daryl's hair he let the other trail southward down his clothed back. 

Daryl responded nervously when he suddenly felt the man's breath on the back of his neck indicating the closeness, he squirmed a little bit beneath Shane's heavier body clearly becoming uncomfortable. 

_'So he does have a fear. Wonder how bad them daddy issues were..'_ Shane thought evilly. 

He let his hand continue down his back and stopped at the waistband to the back of Daryl's pants, the action itself made the redneck inhale sharply through his nose body suddenly becoming tense. 

Whilst what Daryl said was true about Lori earlier, that's what made it all the more infuriating. That here he was being told by a damned backwoods hick how fucked up his sex life was. 

What pissed him off the most was the fact that Daryl knew he was aware that he spoke the truth about his situation. 

Fuck he hadn't had sex for almost two months and god damn how unfair was that. That he had Lori by his side and then in strolls Rick like he owns the damn place and sweeps Lori back to his side. 

Husband or not… it had really hurt, her decision. 

So where did this damn piece of shit get the right to tell him how it was? 

He didn't, not in his book anyway.

Lori was so beautiful. Her dark chestnut hair, big eyes, pale skin, her long legs. She was so kind and loving, a good mother.. he would say a good wife but… eh….. maybe most of that was on him. He loved it when she laughed, and that sassy sense of humor. She was a strong person too, he really admired that, always had.

Shane let out a frustrated grunt, he could feel himself becoming increasingly aroused just by the thought of her. 

His erection was pressing firmly against the squirming body beneath him through the confines of his trousers. 

Daryl must have felt it too, because a disgusted noise came from the man. 

“Get the fuck off me! Maybe you can go beg her for a piece of that ass like the pathetic lowlife excuse for a best friend that you are. I don't know what Rick ever saw in you, nah man I don't know what she saw in you! Now let me go you fucking sicko!”

Shane's eyes flashed angrily and he snapped. 

'I'll show you what a pathetic lowlife is.' 

“Nah, I don't think I will. I think I have all the action I need right here.” he let his fingers slip beneath Daryl's waistband to hint to the man what he was intending on doing. 

Daryl stilled abruptly when he felt the man's cold fingers forcing themselves between his skin and the fabric that clothed it. 

A cruel laugh came from the former cop at the reaction and he decided to continue letting his whole hand slip down the back of his pants running over his ass. 

“Man you're drunk! Y-You better snap out of it! Cause I sure as hell ain't gonna warn you again! Get the fuck off me!

The man rolled his eyes in irritation, he grabbed the red bandanna out of Daryl's back pocket and yanked hard on his hair til Daryl snarled in protest he took the opportunity to force the fabric into his mouth pulling it tight at the corners to tie it behind his head. 

“You ain't gonna do shit man, and sick of hearing your redneck bitching and I'm tired of the spitting.” 

Daryl let out a muffled snarl and his struggles increased and Shane could tell he was trying to use all his strength to get away from him. 

Fed up with the fight Shane slammed his elbow into the back of Daryl's ribs as hard as he could, there was a sickening cracking sound and Daryl went absolutely still and silent.

Shane found himself wincing at the noise, and confusion was clear as day on his face with his furrowed brow. 

That noise was different. 

He knew it sounded sick and wrong, but honestly in all the years on the force with Rick he'd grown accustom to the sound of bones breaking. There was a distinct sound that ribs could make as they caved under an impact.

That was one he hadn't heard before.

Daryl's body trembled underneath him and Shane peered around to look at his face when a small pained noise came from him. 

It was one of those noises he'd heard so many times, but never ever from Daryl. One trying to voice one's pain but at the same time the high pitch indicated a state of such shock that they couldn't even find their voice to scream. 

Inspecting his work Shane made a face when he realized that in his drunkenness his aim was really bad now, instead of hitting the man in the ribs he had made direct contact with the back of the hunters hip.

The hunter finally snapped out of his shock from the now roaring agony shooting through his body, and despite the gag a blood chilling scream tore free from his throat. 

Shane covered his ears instinctively at first, but quickly remembered the fact that there were fucking zombies in the world now and the last thing he wanted was a bunch of walkers out here. 

Or for someone on watch for the prison to come outside and find them. 

He clamped his hand across Daryl's lips still parted by the fabric that was tightly held between them, muffling at least half of the noise that had just been shooting through the still night air.

Daryl tried to shake his face free but the man held on tight, he growled lowly in his ear and started to roughly yank his pants down.

Apparently the man didn't find boxers to be a necessity. 

The redneck shrieked against his hand as he forced the clothing over the back of broken pelvis it hurt so damn bad he felt like he might pass out. 

He wished he would!

“Shut the fuck up you sonuvabitch. Hold still!” Shane snarled, when he still tried to fight against him.

The sound of a belt being undone and a zipper pulled down made him wild with panic, please for the love of god make the man reconsider he could hardly move anything below the waist without pain shooting through him with the broken hip.

Sadly god didn't hear him. 

Shane forced his legs apart when he refused to move them himself, not just because he didn't' want to get the shit fucked out of him but also because it hurt too much to even try. The aggressive action drew forth another scream causing tears welled up in his eyes, spilled, and trickled onto the man's hand still on his face.

“I hope this hurts Dixon.” Shane snarled at him cruelly and dread filled him when he felt what he assumed was Shane's cock pushing up against his entrance. 

“Nngh! Mnnph!” He tried to plead with the lunatic sobbing hysterically against the warm hand over his mouth.

Shane laughed and started to push forward, allowing only the head of his cock to enter his body.

It already hurt, everything hurt, and Daryl just wanted to die he wanted to fall asleep and maybe wake up when it was over. 

Or not. 

Giving up the fight as utter helplessness overwhelmed him Daryl let his forehead kiss the icy pavement as he just lay there and submitted. Trying in some way to show Shane that he'd won hoping that maybe if he did the man wouldn't go through with this heinous act. 

“Oh no, you're not gettin' outta this that easy you redneck trash.” Shane snarled at him.

With one powerful snap of his hips Shane embedded himself in his body, balls smacking against his skin as he buried himself inside. 

Daryl screamed again and tried to let his mind wander elsewhere maybe back to Carol.. or Rick… maybe Judith anything to try to distract him from what was happening him.

Unfortunately nothing could distract him from the events that happened in the next seventeen minutes.

Eventually Shane let out a sick pleasured groan and collapsed on top of him as he came. 

He had quieted down about half-way through the act, not having any energy to do anything but just cry. He'd screamed til his lungs and throat burned and now all he did was stare ahead and weep, body convulsing with pain.

It was because of this that Shane was comfortable with letting his hand fall from his gagged mouth, instead letting it card through his sweaty hair. 

“That wasn't so bad. Was it? Maybe next time you should think before you open that mouth of yours, huh?”

Daryl didn't respond with much more than a whimper and Shane spat a glob of saliva into his hair, stumbling to his feet to start to do up his pants swaying slightly as he tried to remember how to balance in this intoxicated state. 

Afterward he looked around the area to see if anyone else was near, he saw nobody and he turned to the big blue eyes that turned up to him pleadingly.

He knew he what they wanted, to be helped inside, untied maybe but honestly he was so damn tired of the arrogant little shit that he actually decided maybe it'd be better to leave him out here all night to freeze to death, or be eaten by a couple of geeks. 

Plus he really wanted to crash, post-coital drowsiness mixed with the booze hitting him hard. 

“See ya round, thanks for the fuck Daryl.” he chuckled before turning his back and walking back toward the prison. 

**~ X X X ~**

Merle scrubbed his hand over his face, god he was so damn tired. It was around five in the morning, they'd just gotten back to the prison and boy was he looking forward for some shut eye. 

It was still too early for the sun to be out, but he could hear a couple birds chipping in the very early morning air.

Hell, maybe his baby brother would still be asleep though he doubted that very much. Daryl always got restless when he wasn't around tended to be more on guard and more cautions, not exactly used to always being on his own. 

A few times it had just been Daryl, but most of the time it had always been both his baby brother and him. 

He honestly didn't know what he'd do without the little shit. 

His boots swished through the dew covered grass as he made his way toward their tent, they had pitched it a few feet away from where the pavement for the old courtyard started. 

With a weary sigh Merle started to unzip the tent but a small noise to the left suddenly made him become very awake upon having thought he was alone.

Merle pulled out his hunting knife and krept around the right side of the tent, weapon poised to strike. 

“Y'all come on out now. Don't sneak up on me or ya-” he trailed off when he a shrill yelp came from right beside him, he whipped around and raised his knife only to stop in his tracks at what he saw.

There was his little brother, covered sopping wet laying in the grass, he had accidentally stepped on his ankle he didn't know he was there the boy'd been so quiet. 

_'Sleepin' under the stars eh boy?'_ Merle snorted with a roll of his eyes. 

“Boy! What the hell you doin'….” he trailed off and his mouth dropped open in shock, knife fell from his hand into the wet grass. 

Daryl's hands were bound behind his back with a damn pig's handcuffs! The lower half of his body was bare as the day he was born and the left hip was swollen by at least half of it's normal size a bulging lump covered in a massive variety of bruising prominently standing out at one spot. 

He had blood smeared down his legs and Merle grit his teeth when he found the source to be from between his thighs, blood and other substance Merle knew far too well dribbling from his ass. 

Shining blue eyes looked up at him and Daryl sobbed pitifully, Merle bristled when he caught sight of the bandanna that had been secured tightly behind his head and shoved into his mouth to silence cries of protest. 

Merle dropped to his hands and knees beside him and moved to take the gag out but Daryl freaked out, going wild with fear he started trying anything and everything he could to put distance between him and his older brother. 

To say Merle was stunned was an understatement, he was not expecting his baby brother to react like that to his presence. 

“Hey now, what'chu doing son? Stop that.” he gruffed, grabbing Daryl's shoulders and pulling him towards him to get a better handle on him. 

Despite Daryl's attempted struggle he managed pulled the knot that secured the fabric in his brother's mouth and pulled it free.

A frown formed on his face and he felt at Daryl's forehead.

Holy shit, he was burning up.

Daryl screamed in pain and tried to shove at Merle's chest to get him to let go, but he didn't instead he held on tighter.

“Say now, hush your mouth.. it's just Ole Merle.. I ain't gonna hurt you baby brother you know that.” 

“Oh my god, what the hell!” a voice surprised him.

Merle turned and saw Rick with a bucket of something just a few feet away staring at the scene in confusion mixed with panic. 

A spark of sheer rage came at Merle like a ton of bricks and wordlessly he picked Daryl up despite a new fuss and carried him to the tent, set him down, and came back outside.

He stormed up to Rick with a look that could kill.

Rick took a step back feeling the blood-lust radiating off of the older man. 

However Merle closed the gap between them and grabbed him by the throat, lifting him up off the ground he pointed at the tent where he'd just retreated with his brother.

“You wanna tell ole Merle what the fuck is goin' on here Sheriff Rick?”


	2. Chapter 2

Rick gasped for breath as the other man continued to hold him he had absolutely no clue what was going on. 

He just stumbled across the two brother's like this, Merle having obviously just returned from the run and Daryl… well he had absolutely no idea what he was seeing.

“I-I don't know… I just got here...” he rasped out between gasps.

A loud scream from the tent had Rick landing on his butt in the wet grass with a thud and Merle sprinting away from him ducking under the flap.

Rick could see their shadows through the fabric given the lantern that Merle had set up in their small living quarters for light, and he watched as Merle tried to wrestle Daryl back down, could hear the younger Dixon sobbing hysterically in both fear and pain. 

He slowly climbed to his feet and stood in silence he wasn't sure what he should do. 

Daryl had been attacked by someone that was certain but Rick didn't understand why Merle had thought he had been the culprit.

Swallowing nervously he turned around deciding to wait and investigate the assault later when Daryl was settled and Merle wasn't…. well he wouldn't say the word calm because the man was always agitated about something. 

The sheriff had only taken two steps when Merle's frantic voice suddenly yelled to him after Daryl screamed again. 

“Sheriff! Y'all get your ass in here right now, ya hear me!” 

Quick on his feet Rick made his way into the tent and zipped the entrance closed to offer them some more privacy. 

When he turned back around his heart dropped into the pit of his stomach. 

The two brother's were a tangled mess of limbs Merle had even taken his prosthetic off at some point in fear of the blade accidentally hurting Daryl. Merle was panting and Daryl was sobbing, squirming and trembling beneath his brother's larger frame. 

Rick noticed something then that made him shake with anger and realization, the silver bands of metal that clinked behind Daryl's back where they held his wrists tightly. 

“Ya, ain't goin' nowhere little brother, noo sir I ain't budging from this spot. Best just settle down now ya hear me son?” 

Rick swallowed anxiously as he met Merle's accusing gaze, “Well?”

He shook his head, mouth opening to speak but suddenly his throat was dry and he had to clear it to force the words out. 

“I… I didn't do this….but I know-”

Merle's eyes flashed with fury, “Damn right ya know! There are only two pigs in the group and if it ain't yer scrawny ass, I can gauren-damn-tee you that Walsh is a dead man when I get my hands on 'im. But right now you an' me are gonna keep this quiet, ya hear?” 

The sheriff let his eyes scan Daryl's abused body, he was totally drenched from the wet grass and the moisture from early morning, he was naked from the waist down, his face was busted up with a split lip and a couple large gashes on his temple and nose, his skin was abnormally pale and his body shook with small convulsions. 

Observing further he noted the blood leaking out of Daryl's ass. He crinkled his nose in confusion for a moment staring at the blood and the…

His eyes widened in horror and he placed a hand over his mouth as he turned to the side, trying to choke down the bile that had risen in his throat.

How could Shane do this? Shane Walsh! The man he'd grown up with, worked with, who was his long time best friend. 

Either way he knew Shane had to have done this, he was the only other person who actually had a pair of handcuffs.

Carefully he settled down on his knees beside the two brother's, “How can I help?”

Merle eyed him warily but he seemed surprised by the offer and he looked down at his brother who started to squirm again starting to plea in a tiny broken voice, “No.. no.. no no…. Please… no…. Hurts… no more please….”

Rick caught a glance at the back of Daryl's hips, the left side was bruising like the other one but it was much darker and beneath he could see the angry red swelling and the prominent shape of a bone threatening to break through the skin.

_'Oh my god Shane!'_ his mind screamed in horror at the realization that his friend had broken one of the redneck's hips in his rage. He felt the bile rise up in his throat again this time he had to run out of the tent where he promptly retched into the grass. 

When he was sure he was done he stood outside in the cool air for a few moments trying to think of what he was about to say to Merle. 

Daryl's hip was clearly broken and though he was no doctor he knew very well that would need specific medical attention that they couldn't do themselves and hell it was quite possible no one in their group would be qualified for that sort of injury.

After taking a deep breath he entered the structure again noticing Merle feeling at Daryl's forehead frowning with concern.

“C-Cold… no….” 

Rick stated bluntly. “Merle, we need to get him to someone with advanced medical training… possibly surgery experience.” 

Merle suddenly snarled at him in rage, “You think I'm stupid Sheriff? His god damned hip is broken!” 

The other man raised his hands in the air in surrender muttering a soft apology and Merle settled down when Daryl whined beneath him.

“Boy won't stop shaking, I'm startin' to get the feeling that it ain't outta fear neither.” Merle stated looking at Rick with serious eyes. 

Rick nodded silently, “If Shane left him outside all night in sopping wet clothes, he might be suffering from some hypothermia. Best try to get him warm, I'll get some more blankets is there anything else you need?”

Merle thought for a moment before nodding, “If anyone has some antibiotics… something to help him sleep?” 

The other man nodded and disappeared from the tent. 

Daryl whimpered softly as the silence was starting to weighed heavy in the room, Merle looked down and ran his fingers through his brother's hair before picking up his prosthetic hand to use the blade against the tiny link chain between the handcuffs. 

It cut through it with ease but Daryl flinched at the grinding noise automatically and upon being freed he raised his arms and started to try to push Merle away from him. 

“No, please Shane don't… please… I-I I'll… we'll leave… I… I promise…”

Merle bristled as Daryl spoke, words though garbled and interrupted by chattering teeth started to give him an idea of what had occurred while he was gone.

The older Dixon grabbed hold of the others wrists in one large hand, holding them firmly against his chest so he couldn't do any damage to someone but mainly himself. 

Pained tears were pouring from his little brother's big blue eyes and if the situation were different Merle knew he would of slapped the boy upside the head or made fun of him. 

But this was different and as hard as it was for him to be gentle with his words, he'd never been good with words anyways but being gentle is something he'd never really been good at either.

How could he though? 

With everything he'd been through in his life, the abusive father, their sweet mamma dying even if she neglected them all the time, juvenile hall, the people he grew up around, the drugs, crime, the military, prison, and a god damned zombie apocalypse he'd never exactly had reason to be gentle a lot. 

Sure there were time's he'd take care of his brother when he was sick or wounded. Lord knows he could count each one on both hands with a few fingers to…

He paused in his thoughts looking down at his stump and grit his teeth. 

Even so, he'd never felt comfortable trying to be the gentle one. 

That was Daryl's thing.

Daryl was the sweet one. Merle was the mean one.

Boy he heard that all the time.

It still surprised him how different they turned out to be, the different effects their childhood had on them. 

He himself went downhill, turned to drugs, was in and out of jail, gained a nasty mean streak and eventually left home without so much as a goodbye. 

Daryl continued to fight but despite with that fierce will to survive his baby brother was very much broken from it. The trauma of their father's abuse, the loss of mamma, him abandoning the family. Somehow he was able to maintain that sweetness he had to him.. just like their mamma, he reminded Merle more of her than their old man. 

Often he questioned why Daryl stayed with their old man. He never left. He was there til the walkers got him from what he told him. He was old enough he could of left him, but he didn't and honestly he didn't know if he'd ever know why. 

“P...Ple….Please….. m...my…. My leg… I-I… I c...can't….m-move it…. h...hurts…. S….Shane…. Don'… l...leave m...me….out…..here….. …..c….cold…...”

It was Daryl's small whimpered pleas that snapped him back to reality.

Cautiously he set Daryl back down and got up, he stripped himself down to his boxers tossing his clothes wherever. 

Daryl's eyes were wide with fear and Merle could see the tears start to gather in his eyes and he tried to scoot back only to yelp when it jostled the broken hip. 

“Naw, I want none of that fussin' now alright?” Merle said softly as he knelt before the younger Dixon brother and started to unbutton his shirt.

Daryl interpreted it differently, screamed 'No' and threw a punch which landed a direct hit to Merle's temple and Merle had to count to five in his head to calm down whilst trying to remind himself that his brother's not in his right state of mind.

Daryl was trying to wriggle away from him but Merle easily overpowered him in the state that he was in. 

With a bit of a struggle he pulled the button up shirt from his brother's body before laying down on the blankets beside him and pulling his flailing body up against his chest. 

“No… no….. no….. stop….” Daryl was repeating in a broken voice as he wept. 

He still fought though hand clawing at his skin until he finally managed to pin flailing arms to his sides with one muscular arm. 

Though they were facing each other Daryl kept his head ducked down eyes squeezed shut as he tried to escape what was going on around him.

Merle could feel the boy's tears dripping onto his own chest.

“Hey, hey look at me.”

Daryl let out a heart wrenching sob and shook his head squeezing his eyes shut even tighter.

The younger man's body was starting to respond though, instinctively curling up against his as he sought the warmth that radiated off him.

It wasn't but a few moments later that he felt the body stop straining against his hold and he decided to risk letting his brother's arms free.

He inhaled through his nose as he did ready to brace himself if Daryl went into another fit but surprisingly he didn't. 

Relieved he ran his fingers through his hair appreciatively before placing a hand under his chin and tilting it up to look at him. 

“Daryl, open your eyes. C'mon now that's mean, my mug ain't that ugly.” 

After a moment Daryl gave in and blue eyes slowly slid open to stare into his older brother's. 

“Yes sir, there he is. Baby blues and all.” Merle praised gently as he looked down at his little brother with a sad smile, he wiped away some tears as he spoke to him softly in a low drawl. 

“Hey now, wha'chu got them tears for sonny boy? Shh, ain't no need for ya to be scared baby brother we're gonna get you nice and warm, y'all won't be turnin' into no ice cube on ole Merle's watch.”

Rick came back into the tent with an armful of blankets and awkwardly let out an 'Oh' and turned his back to the two.

Merle rolled his eyes, “Sheriff we're all men here… I think anyways. Tryin' to get the boy warmed up.”

The other man cleared his throat but nodded and set some blankets down beside the two brothers, he handed Merle a bottle of water and showed him three pills in an open palm. He pointed towards two that looked the same.

“Those are antibiotics to help infection and fever, and this one's for sleep.” he said the last part giving Merle a sharp look that hinted to the man that it should put the younger brother out quickly. 

Merle nodded in appreciation and sat up, Daryl whined at the loss of heat and Merle shushed him. 

“Here, little brother I got ya some stuff to make you feel better.”

“C-c...col…...cold…… c-cold….. Merle….. t-too cold…… c-cold…..” Daryl spoke through his delirium again, arms trying to reach up to pull his brother back down beside him but Merle leaned back out of his reach.

“Yeah boy, I know your cold but I need ya to open your mouth and swallow these here pills for yer ole Merle okay?”

“Cold….. no…. Don't…..”

Merle glanced over at Rick desperately and Rick gave him a nervous shake of his head. “He might not be able to comprehend a lot right now.” 

The older brother was silent for a while before he spoke to the former lawman. “But he needs these, don't he?” 

Rick suddenly got why the other man was so uneasy all the sudden he placed a careful hand on Merle's bare shoulder. “Yes, it would certainly help him right now.” 

Merle sighed and signaled Rick to kneel beside his brother on the opposite side. 

Rick could tell the older man was really struggling with the idea of force feeding his brother drugs but this was important they may not have time for hesitations right now. 

“Why don't you try it one more time?” he suggested.

The other man nodded and ran his thumb underneath Daryl's jaw, “Hey sweet one, you still awake?” 

Daryl opened his eyes and stared up teeth chattering as he stared up desperately. “I… I'm cold…..” 

“Yeah, I know baby brother. I need you to take these, please for me?” 

He eyed the drugs in the palm of his hand warily, staring as he tried to figure out what they were making a face as his head throbbed. 

“What.. is it?” 

“It'll make you feel better, I promise.” Rick stated. 

“It'll help ya get yer beauty sleep too.” Merle added but regretted it when he saw Daryl's eyes darken and he flinched away from him. 

“No… don'… don' wanna'sleep...” 

Merle bit his lip staring at his brother pleadingly, “Daryl please.” 

His stubborn brother made no movement indicating his cooperation and with a reluctant nod of his head Rick pinned his brother on his back being as careful as he could with his sore hip. 

Daryl flailed against him turning into a hysterical mess again and Merle wanted to die as his brother's confused and pained eyes stared pleadingly at him while Rick managed to force his jaw open. 

Wordlessly he plopped the three pills into his brother's mouth and Rick moved his hand just as teeth were coming down the man let out a cry of pain as Daryl latched onto to the skin between his thumb and forefinger blood started pouring from the wound, Merle freed the man's hand with a sharp yank on his brother's hair and pressed his hand over Daryl's mouth before he could spit the medicine out. 

He felt him sobbing against his hand and he had to steel himself to stick to the task instead of giving in. 

“Ain't lettin' go til ya swallow them little brother, c'mon now let's just get it over with. I know you don't wanna sleep but boy ya need to. Yer more busted up than Uncle Jess' pickup when you railed it into that fence.” 

Daryl seemed to settle a little bit… well the tears stopped anyways. 

Merle smiled weakly but Rick could see a bit of amusement as the man appeared to be recalling the story. 

“That poor old truck. I think Uncle Jess actually cried a little when he saw what you had gone done to it.” 

Rick saw Daryl's adam's apple bob when he swallowed and the godawful cringe he made at the taste of the pills. 

Satisfied Merle removed his hand and Rick climbed off to give the two some breathing room, the older Dixon brother laid back down beside Daryl and pulled him closer grabbing the blankets to cover their bodies. 

They laid there Merle on is back with Daryl's head in the crook of his shoulder and Rick was about to ask if the man wanted him to leave when Merle silently shook his head and mouthed 'Stay here.' 

Awkwardly Rick sat down on the other side of the tent and waited, Daryl was trying to fight sleep extremely hard but it didn't' take long til it looked like he was losing the battle, he decided to tend to his wounded hand where Daryl had really let his teeth sink into it.

“Yep… 1973 Ford F100.”

Rick winced at the new information, “Ooh… I reckon I would have cried myself.” 

Merle let out a deep hearty laugh escaped him, he honestly wasn't expecting Rick Grimes to be a car person. Growing up in the backwoods in the shit middle of nowhere there wasn't much to find interest in besides sex, drugs, money, and cars. 

The man hid his surprise well, that was the first time he thought he'd ever heard Merle Dixon laugh without it having hints of venom or sarcasm in it.

“Uncle Jess' baby, he called her Shirley Ann. I swear that man never had any time for them purrty girls always too busy loving his truck. Sometimes I wonder if the man was ever laid in his entire life, never did I ever in the years around him did I see that man with a woman hangin' offa him. Maybe he was a closet fag.” 

Rick noticed Daryl had fallen asleep now, or he appeared to have but just to be sure he decided to keep the man talking a little longer because he knew exactly where Merle Dixon was going after this… and he knew he couldn't stop him if he tried. 

“So what happened to it?” 

Merle laughed again, “We was staying at Jess' cabin in the woods, huntin' trip for a few weeks. I started driving when I was ten, and I decided to teach dipshit here the basics, somehow later the little shit managed to bat them pretty baby blues at Jess to let him drive us on the way back. A fox ran in front of the truck and we was on a dirt road, he got scared he was gonna hit the damn critter and swerved, dirt dragged us off the road and into a fence in the ditch.” 

At this point the older man was roaring with laughter and if Daryl hadn't been sedated it probably would have woken him up. 

“Jess got out of the truck walked around front and fell to his knees sobbing, 'Oh Shirley' 'My poor Shirley Ann' , 'It's gonna be okay baby, I'm sorry Shirley'” 

Rick couldn't help laughing himself, that was sad when a man loved a car that much. 

The two laughed for a moment before quieting down, Merle looked down at Daryl noticing he was asleep he looked to Rick.

“Sheriff, would ya do yer pal Merle a favor and watch him til I get back?” 

Rick swallowed but nodded his head though he felt torn he knew Shane was going mad for quite some time, his outbursts had kept getting more and more aggressive and there had been times he'd thought about putting his friend out of his misery himself. 

It had to be done. 

Merle got dressed and grabbed Daryl's crossbow, hoisting the strap over his shoulder and walking out without another word.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merle goes ape fucking shit.

Merle found Shane out in the early morning sun amongst the crops, the potatoes to be specific. Hoe in hand, shirt stripped off and body glistening with perspiration as he worked.

Eying the former law man intensely, Merle could see the man’s rippling muscles that hid beneath his clothes from time to time. 

The man was very fit and the redneck could see how he was able to overpower his little brother. 

Not to say that he thought Daryl was weak he knew he was anything but weak. 

Daryl wasn’t extremely tall and though he sported a leaner build a lot of the sheer muscle made up for his smaller size, that and the fact that his baby brother was quite possibly one of the most fierce men he’s known all his life. 

He would fight tooth and nail for his life, and Merle knew his brother would have done the same against Shane Walsh.

In fact that was probably why Daryl ended up getting so busted up, Shane likely broke his hip to get him to stop fighting. 

Merle bristled suddenly at the thought, and his glare intensified as red filled his vision.

Shane still hadn’t noticed him and he was gonna use that to his advantage, he lucked around to see if anyone was around, pleased to find that not a lot of the others got up at the crack ass of dawn. 

He gripped the strap of Daryl’s crossbow and slung it off his shoulder before starting to approach Shane from behind. 

The cop leaned back on the hoe when he was right behind the man he froze as the man let out a breath and took a moment to wipe his brow.

Afterward the man just stood there leaning on the tool to catch his breath and the redneck used this moment to strike. 

He raised the butt of the crossbow and rammed it into the back of Walsh’s head with a brutal swing. 

The man went down like a sack of potatoes himself laying completely still. 

Merle stood for a moment waiting quietly in case the man got up again and he was very thrilled when he didn’t, it’d make this a lot easier.

Wordlessly he grabbed the younger man by the back of the neck with his left hand and started to drag him out of view.

He was going to regret what he did to his brother oh he swore to that. Fact he was gonna make the man beg for his life. 

This was one of the few times that he was pleased to be at a prison, most of the inhabited areas were on one side of the large building, some parts of it were for storage and stuff, and yet there were still others that just remained isolated off most of the time. 

Some of those ones tended to be office related like the board room, which been in several times himself it was a nice place for him to go to tend to his thoughts and not be interrupted, hardly anyone e ever came around this sector of the building and there had only been one time that he’d actually bumped into someone in the halls. 

That was exactly where he ended up dropping Walsh, on the wooden floor of the board room. 

He left the man for a moment to go close the door and lock it, just in case. 

The redneck slung the crossbow off and set it up against the wall and set the bag he’d brought with him on the table. 

Shane stirred from where he lay and Merle eyed the man with hate before starting to rummage through his bag until he found the rope and the duct tape he’d brought with him. 

He glared hatefully at the cop before he approached him straddling his hips as he tore off a large strip of tape which he pressed firmly over Shane’s mouth. 

After he knew he’d silenced the man Merle dragged him toward the large boardroom table no doubt having been used for meetings and bound the fucker’s wrists to one of the sturdy wooden table legs. 

Merle retrieved a rag out of his bag then returned back to the unconscious man and knelt down.

“Let’s see how ya like fear ya faggot ass sumbitch.” He muttered tying the fabric over the man’s eyes with a tight knot behind his head.

Shane stirred again and Merle glowered down at him pulling his booted foot back and kicking the man hard in the side.

The younger man’s face scrunched up obviously feeling the blow despite his unconscious state, probably starting to rouse him from his beauty sleep. 

Merle waited for a moment debating with himself how he wanted to do this, if he just wanted to wake the asshole up himself or have him wake up by himself.

He really wanted to get back to Daryl, knowing his brother would need some help when he woke again.

A snarl found its way to his lips and he pulled his foot back again landing a direct hit to the younger man’s clavicle.

Shane woke at that one with a startled cry muscled arms jerked violently against the rope as he instinctively tried to protect himself.

The small muffled noise of surprise that emitted from the cop when his hands wouldn’t move was music to the older man’s ears and he didn’t say a word. He knew as soon as the rapist son of a bitch knew who he was he’d feel less intimidated.

The redneck crossed his arms indifferently while he watched the man’s brow furrow beneath the blindfold as he pulled at his bound hands.

Merle let Shane take a few moments to realize his situation and he took the in-compressible muffled words that came from him to be him starting to try to call out to his captors.

He remained silent but he did kneel down beside where his captive lay.

Shane’s ears seemed to pick up on his footsteps as his head whipped into his direction a frustrated noise of protest was thrown at him.

Wordlessly Merle reached down to Shane’s pants, letting his hand run over the faint trails of dark fuzz before he did.

Shane jerked away from the skin contact and snarled angrily at him, feet lifting as he tried to kick him blindly.

Three fingers unsnapped the buttons on Shane’s jeans with ease, a skill he’d felt required to master with one hand after losing his beloved right, if he ever needed to jack off.

“Ya know what I’m gonna do ya rapist son of a bitch?” he finally growled out, running his blade over the man’s belly.

Hearing his voice seemed to spark a reaction because Shane was struggling against his restraints, trying to fight, and yelling angrily at him or trying to even though he couldn’t.

Merle stabbed his blade into Shane’s side enjoying the shout of pain the man let out. He didn’t slam the blade in very deep, but enough that he knew it’d bleed a hell of a lot.

He grabbed the man by the throat and brought his face close to his and straddled his hips, “Quit yer bitchin’! Ain’t no one gonna come fer yer ass. Not Sheriff Rick, no sir the ol’ boy is actually back at my tent with Daryl. He know what y’ did y’ bastard.”

That had Shane tensing beneath him and he felt a silent sick satisfaction.

“Boy I’mma whoop yer ass til ya pissin’ blood! What in the good lord’s name actually gave ya faggot ass the idea ta do that ta my baby brother. Beat him, rape him, then ya leave the boy shiverin’ outside in the dead o’that night bound like a stuck hog an’ no way to defend 'imself from them abominations! Ya sick fuck.”

Merle was shaking with rage as he started to pull the man’s jeans down, he was so damn angry for what this man did he was gonna make him hurt as much as possible.

Shane started to struggle against him again and Merle delivered a vicious slap to the man’s face.

He let the man’s boxers and jeans hang around his ankles and decided to just leave them there. “If ya keep it up, maybe I should jus’break yer pretty lil’hips. Just like ya did ta Daryl, right?”

Merle ripped the blindfold from Shane’s face so he could glare into those deep brown eyes.

“Yer gonna regret this.” He hissed.

He reached down and gripped the younger man’s dick in his hands, running the blade lightly over the flesh.

When Merle applied a bit of pressure against the sensitive skin, Shane let out a panicked noise and started to try to move away from him.

Merle’s hand wrapped around his throat in a tight punishing grip he could feel the redneck’s hot breath on his face as he leaned in. 

“Boy I tell ya what, I grew up ‘round men like you. My old man was a mean son of a bitch. Loved ‘is moonshine and enjoyed smacking the old lady around, sometimes us too once mamma went up in smoke. His favorite thing was his belt.” 

Merle grit his teeth and growled lowly then with one swift swipe of his blade, he severed the younger man’s dick from his body. 

Blood gushed over the blade and all over the place as he tossed the organ to the side with a sneer. 

Shane had gone absolutely still a small croak rumbling low in his throat as he lay in complete shock. 

That’s when the pain hit him all at once and he howled beneath the strip of silver that covered his mouth effectively thrashing wildly against the restraints that held him down. 

Christ the pain was worse than anything he’d ever felt in his life! 

Merle slammed his head into the wooden floor as hard as he could and Shane choked on the scream in his throat as the air was knocked out of him. 

“Yáll know why ole’Merle went to the hole?! I’ll tell ya it weren’t just for attackin’ a commanding officer. After they done kicked me outta the service, I went back to that house in Georgia. Know what ole’Merle found when he got there?” 

Shane was still squirming with pain frantically trying to catch his breath with deep inhales through his nose. 

“The old man was passed out with so many booze bottles around ‘his drunken ass I felt the need to see if the bastard had finally croaked. He didn’t unfortunately so I left ím be and went to find my baby brother. I looked high an’low for that boy an’couldn’t find him anywhere. Finally went into Merle’s ol’bedroom and heard something from the closet.” 

Merle paused for a moment gritting his teeth at the memory, he let go of Shane’s face and delivered a brutal punch to his jaw out of sheer rage. 

The other man yelped and Merle felt his body beneath him tremble. He could tell by the pitching of his shoulders and the tears upon his face that he was sobbing 

“What? Are y’’all gonna cry like a little bitch now? What ‘çhu cryin’ for ya pussy?! You ain’t got no reason to complain ta me you sick son of a bitch!” he yelled kicking the cop once more. ‘

”The door was locked up tight an’ I had to rip it off them damn hinges to get it open.” 

**~ Flashback ~**

After not finding Daryl anywhere, not even his bedroom, Merle had finally come to the conclusion that maybe Daryl had gone into town or something; he hadn’t exactly seen their dad’s car so maybe he had to run somewhere. 

He wandered down the hall to the second door past Daryl’s bedroom and pushed it open after taking a deep breath. 

Merle looked around the room the furniture was covered with dust, not a whole lot was disturbed… bed still a mess and shit after all these years. 

The room clearly wasn’t occupied, obviously so he wasn’t that surprised. He walked toward the window on the far wall passing the beige closet doors that he’d always fucking hated along the way. 

A bright afternoon sun was high in the sky illuminating the room without the help of a light switch through the sheer white curtains. 

“Mmph.” 

Merle turned around at the sudden noise, what in hell’s name was that? 

He glanced about the noise listening intently for several moments and heard nothing. 

The redneck let out a huff and started to walk towards the bed again he scowled at the ugly beige colors running his fingernails over their painted surface as he passed them. 

He stopped abruptly and did a double take at the doors frowning when he noticed the position of the handle. 

“What the hell?” 

Another whimper came from behind the closet door and Merle got a feeling of dread winding in his gut. 

“Daryl?” 

He heard shuffling behind the door, “Mmmnpp.” 

Merle’s hand shot to the doorknob despite the fact that he’d noticed it was locked, he twisted and pulled but it didn’t budge. 

“That god damned crazy sumbitch.” He growled pushing against the wood with his muscular shoulder. 

“Don ‘chu worry son, I’ll get ya outta there gives me an excuse to break these ugly ass doors.” 

He rammed his shoulder into the wood until he heard it creak loudly. 

“Duck yer head Darlina, these things’ll give ya a nice shiner if ya don’t move yer ass.” 

No response so Merle shrugged and broke the doors down with one last slam the older Dixon stumbled a bit from the force and he took a moment to regain his balance. 

He pulled one of the double doors out from where they caved in and tossed it aside where it landed with a crash. 

Merle turned back to the small space and furrowed his brow when he failed to spot his brother in it. 

He tried to pry the other door back from where it had caved in a slanted position and lodged itself in the crease of the ceiling in the back, but he couldn’t quite get it free. 

“Daryl? Ya in there boy?” 

More movement behind the arch formed by the other door was the only response he got. 

With a sigh Merle got down on his hands and knees to look around the corner. 

His heart sank at what he finally saw. 

It was Daryl alright, and he was huddled in the corner staring at him with wide fearful eyes. He was stark naked with his hands were bound with several winding strips of duct tape and more tape had been wrapped around his head multiple times to cover his mouth. He could see how there were multiple areas where locks of hair was caught in between the tape and he cringed involuntarily at the thought of how that was gonna hurt coming off. 

His brother’s body was littered with dark ugly bruises, scars that looked even worse than his, and he could see burn marks from their dad’s cigarettes on his stomach. 

Daryl’s legs were drawn up to his chest and that was when Merle noticed the dried blood that coated his inner thighs. 

His mouth dropped open in horror; he didn’t think the old man would do something like that! Rape his twenty six year old son for Christ’s sake! 

Baby blue eyes were just staring at him with nothing but fear and he could see hints of confusion. 

“Well, hey there little brother.” 

The only thing he got was a slow blink and a noticeable tremble. 

Merle let out a sigh as he crawled into the other side of the closet he could actually get into he reached out a hand towards Daryl who immediately shrunk back and let out a small cry behind the tape that silenced him. 

“Shh, hey now let’s have none of that. How’s about y ‘ all let Ole Merle get ya outta there? Huh?” 

Daryl was confused, Merle was supposed to be away in the service and his older brother could read the question in his eyes. 

“Got kicked out son, took a right hook to an officer so I came home to get some stuff.” 

An awkward silence filled the room. 

“So how about it then little brother, wanna come on outta there?” 

**~ End Flashback ~**

“Ole Merle came home and found out that the old man had crossed the line big time. After I helped my little brother, I went down stairs and beat the shit outta that son of a bitch for what he did. I almost beat him to death, got arrested for assault and then I hit the slammer, while that asshole wormed his way free.” 

Merle grabbed Shane by the throat once more. “I should do the same thing to yer fagott ass, but I ain’t even gonna bother wasting my time.” 

He reached down and ripped the tape from the cops lips as rough as he could drawing forth a loud cry. 

“Ya have anything ya wanna say?” 

Shane started laughing to Merle’s surprise. 

Merle slammed his head into the floor once, twice, three times before he let go of his neck and scowled. “Ya think this is a joke?!” 

The other man shook his head as he gasped for breath between laughs. 

“Then what ‘chu find so funny?” 

Shane turned his face to meet Merle’s and flashed a sinister grin. “Fuck you.” 

A fierce snarl bellowed from Merle’s throat as he retrieved Daryl’s crossbow from the wall and started to load a bolt. 

He walked back over to the man reaching down to pick up the severed penis as he did so. 

“Let’s see how ya like it.” he growled. 

Before Shane could protest Merle had shoved his own dick into his mouth and was trying to shove it down his throat. 

He thrashed wildly as he fought to breath watching helplessly as Merle rose to his feet and aimed the crossbow at his head. 

“Ya rot in hell now ya prick!” 

The bolt’s journey was quick and short as it embedded itself into Shane’s brain. 

Merle continued to glare for a few moments before he retrieved the bolt and gathered his things, not looking back once as he closed the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we go!!! I hope you guys liked this!!!! <3 <3 <3 This wasn't mean to be a long fic just a smaller one so this is where I leave it for now. I may do a sequel someday but for now this is where it ends.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't gonna be a long fic, only a few chapters. This is just something I kinda was thinking about and some fics inspired me too. If you haven't read any of these yet I totally would, they are written by some of my absolute favorite authors on here and boy are they worth more than one read! 
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/5431037
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/5011909 
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/7541509
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/4891666
> 
> As always, feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
